


Live every day like the ice cream store is closing

by titaniumsansa



Series: A Softer World [13]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Comfort Food, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gay, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Inspired By A Softer World, Love, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Artemis and Zatanna go out for ice cream and think about the future. Based off a Softer World prompt. Snaibsel. All oneshots in the series are unrelated, can be read without reading others.





	Live every day like the ice cream store is closing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> AN: I do not own anything. The prompt for this one is:  
> My five year plan is to maybe go out for ice cream this afternoon? (Live every day like the ice cream store is closing.)  
> Zatanna's love of mint is inspired by Rupi Kaur's poem: to do list (after the break up):  
> #6. find the closest ice cream shop and treat yourself to two scoops of mint chocolate chip. the mint will calm your heart. you deserve the chocolate.  
> Then Zatanna's stomach comment is from the Sarah Hopkins vine where she says almost the exact same thing.

“What’s your plan?” Zatanna asks. Artemis shrugs gracefully-they’re at the Cave too early to suit up yet. She told her dad to drop her off early, and Artemis is here early too.

“Maybe ice cream this afternoon?” Artemis jokes and Zatanna laughs.

“I mean for college,” Zatanna clarifies. Artemis still shrugs, she hasn’t given it much thought yet.

“Want to go out for ice cream?” Artemis asks. There’s a really good ice cream place in Happy Harbor that M’gann showed her a while ago-and they have time to kill. Artemis wouldn’t mind being alone with Zatanna-having all of her attention. They walk out of the Cave, talking about school and their lives-Artemis hopes her presence this afternoon means her father wants her to join the Team.

“They have funny names for the flavors, my favorite’s Dark Side. It’s dark chocolate but it’s still really sweet and it’s got chocolate chunks and brownie bites in it,” Artemis tells Zatanna as they walk. Happy Harbor really isn’t that big, and Zatanna grins at the name.

“I asked my dad if I had the Force as a kid,” Zatanna tells her and Artemis laughs.

* * *

 

Artemis doesn’t mess with her usual order-it’s a classic. Zatanna orders a Mint Condition cone, and they eat outside, watching the cars pass by and the time. Eventually they’ll go back to the Cave and get ready, but not yet. There’s still time before they have to get back before the mission starts and even more time before college starts either.

* * *

 

The next time they get ice cream together is Thanksgiving. Zatanna’s missing her dad-it’s a time to spend with family. Artemis doesn’t know how to make this better-if she insults the holiday and tells her it’s really not that great-or if she should leave Zatanna alone. Zatanna’s never done Thanksgiving without her dad.

“Come with me to Gotham. My mom and I would love to have you over,” Artemis offers and Zatanna looks at her with wide eyes.

“Are you sure?” Zatanna asks and Artemis nods. Artemis can’t imagine losing her mom. She can imagine losing her father very easily-but not her mom. It’s barely been any time since she’s gotten her back.

“Yeah,” Artemis smiles, and offers her hand. Zatanna takes it, and follows her through the Zeta tube and into Gotham.

Paula’s happy to have company, an extra set of hands would help them cook-and she still makes too much food for just two people anyway. The recipes and instructions help keep Zatanna’s mind off things. It’s not a traditional spread so she actually has to focus-somehow Artemis knew that. After they’re full of food, Paula tells Zatanna she’s welcome back anytime. Zatanna grins because she definitely plans on being back, she loves both of them.

“I’ll walk you back to the Zeta tube,” Artemis offers. Paula shoots a knowing look her way, but watches them walk out of the apartment.

“Do you have any room for ice cream?” Artemis asks and Zatanna lets out an exaggerated groan.

“Is that a no?” Artemis teases.

“My regular stomach is full. Can’t eat another bite. But my dessert stomach says ice cream,” Zatanna replies. Artemis leads the way to an ice cream shop in Gotham and doesn’t press. The mint helps her heart and she deserves the chocolate-even though Paula made a few desserts, she’s in the mood for chocolate. Artemis walks her back to the Zeta tube and promises to see her soon.

* * *

 

The next time they  get ice cream, it isn’t technically an ice cream run. They’re done with finals, Dick and Barbara are off doing their own thing. 

_ Are you done with finals? I’m starving, and I’d love to grab food with you. _ The text from Artemis arrives at the best time. Zee loves the Happy Harbor gang, but they’re busy with other stuff to go with her. M’gann is talking with the Bumblebees and Conner’s laughing with a few of the guys, she’s pretty sure she sees Mal walking over.

_ I’m done, want to meet by the Zeta tube in Gotham? I’ll be the one in blue.  _ Zatanna sends the text and Artemis replies immediately.

_ Perfect. _ Artemis responds. It’s five minutes before they’re together and walking to a diner.

“I want ice cream,” Artemis says and Zatanna rolls her eyes.

“You always want ice cream,” Zatanna tells her and Artemis laughs.

“Because ice cream is good. I think I’ll get one of the massive milkshakes,” Artemis says.

“Do you want to split that?” Zatanna asks. She’s in the mood for real food, but she also just wants grease and salt. It’s been a long few weeks without much Team activity and studying.

“Sure, what else sounds good?” Artemis wonders. They end up with way too much food for most people, spread over the ancient table of the diner booth, and a massive milkshake between them. There’s two straws at the top and the waitress smiles at them.

“Is there anything else I can get you?” she asks and they shake their heads and thank her-they’re fine.

“All right, enjoy your date!” the waitress says before she walks away and Zatanna can feel herself turn red.

“Are we-is this?” Zatanna asks and she’s glad to see Artemis looks as awkward as she feels.

“Do you want it to be?” Artemis asks, hoping the line is smoother out loud than it was in her head.

“Yeah,” Zatanna answers, and that settles that. It’s definitely going to be a long lived tradition for them, Zatanna thinks. Whatever the future throws at them, they’ll deal with it together, probably with ice cream.


End file.
